The NCIS Family
by Georgy-Porgy-Pie
Summary: A series of short stories showing the little NCIS family
1. Chapter 1

**POVs flip between Abby and Gibbs.**

It takes a lot to shake me. I mean, I'm a big girl; I work with bits and pieces of dead people and their possessions all the time. But this one scares me. I'm an orphan. Two hours ago, some lawyer called to tell me my mother died of a heart attack. I haven't moved from the spot I was sitting in sense the phone hung up.

I should be working but we don't have a case. This is probably going to be the one time I would want to have worked with someone else, then someone else would already know and I wouldn't have to tell people. If I don't move from this spot or say anything maybe its not true.

I think I just heard the doors open behind me, but I don't want to check. "Abby? What are you doing on the floor?" It's Gibbs. God, now I have to tell him. I could always just say I'm drunk, or I was rocking out a little too hard. He won't buy it though. I couldn't say it out loud. My voice got all tight and my mouth all-dry when I tried to say it. So I signed it. That made it worse; I have no one left to sign to.

He sat next to me and pulled me into his chest, rubbing my back in small circles, "Oh, Abby, I'm so sorry." Nothing was said for a while.

I heard the doors open again, "What's going on?" it was Director Shepard. He gave her the its serious look and I guess she understood what ever it was it wasn't good. He told her he was going to take me home and that he would fill her in later. He picked me up and carried me out of the lab, through the main corridors, and to his car.

The drive to my apartment was quite. I still hadn't managed to say anything, but stared out into the abyss, I have no one left. I am all alone in this world. I held out my hand and gave him my keys. 20 minutes later he returned with my clothes. Another silent drive later and we were at his house. He went to pick me up again but I shook my head and walked clumsily into the living room. I lay down on the sofa, not able to sleep but too exhausted to move.

Gibbs went into his room, I guess to call the director to let her know what had happened. Some time later he returned and a little while after that she was at the door. She had brought some kind of take away with her and sat some in front of me. The two of them went into the kitchen, to talk and eat. I guess they wanted some privacy, but I could still hear them.

"Has she said anything yet?" she asked.

"No. Poor kid. I want to go with her to the funeral, it's a long ways away and I don't think it would be good for her to go alone." He responded.

"I'm sure NCIS can survive a few days without us." She said before taking a drink. If they said anything more it was in whispers because I couldn't hear. Or maybe I didn't want to hear.

When they had finished eating they came back to the living room and sat near me, "Abby you need to eat." Gibbs said handing me the sandwich. I knocked it out of his hand and it landed on the floor making a mess. He looked angry but didn't say anything, just cleaned it up.

They went about their evening, making hotel and flight arrangements. I still hadn't managed to speak, the idea of talking seemed completely strange. Gibbs picked me up again and took me to the spare room I had stayed in so many times before. Director Shepard followed him and dressed me in my pajamas.

* * *

After Jenny put Abby in her pajamas, we tucked her into and left the room. "So do you want to stay the evening?" I asked her. She looked away from me.

"I don't think that would be a good idea. But could you come get me tomorrow on your way to the airport?" she asked.

I nodded, "Of course." I leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. She was the only woman I ever truly loved like this besides Shannon. And the only other woman I should have married, those other three were no comparison to these two. "Good night Jen." I walked her to the door and watched as she got in her car and drove off.

I went and showered and got dressed for bed and went to check on Abby. She wasn't in bed. I know we put her in there but where did she get off too? My gut told me she would be in the basement, with a good chance of being drunk. I found her near the boat, oh god, last time she broke the stupid thing. But this time she wasn't even trying to work on it, just taking large gulps from the bourbon bottle. I cleared my throat to make my presence known, she spun around. "Hi." She said weakly. She tried to walked to me but stumbled and fell to the ground.

I rushed to her side, "Abby," she slurred some things I couldn't understand, "its ok, I've got you little one." From the looks of it, Abby had downed the almost the whole bottle. I hoisted her up once more and took her to her room. After I placed her in bed, she pulled at my arm. I gave in to her. I slept on top of the blankets next to her, I was hoping it would keep her in bed and if she woke up screaming at least she wouldn't be alone.

The next morning I went to pack my things before she woke up, and then get her ready to go.

* * *

I woke up in the spare room at Gibbs' house, it hadn't all been some jacked up dream. I got out of bed and went to take a shower. While I was drying my hair I heard a knock on the door. "Abs, we need to leave in a couple minutes, are you almost ready?"

"I guess." I managed to get out. My mouth was still dry and my throat still pretty tight but at least I was getting a handle on it. After I got dressed, I got in the back seat of the car and we drove off. "This isn't the way to the airport." I pointed out.

"I know, we have to go pick up Jenny." I rolled my eyes, how pathetic did I come off last night that I need my bosses to take me to the airport? I guess he saw me in the rear-view mirror, "Don't roll your eyes little girl, we are going with you and that's the end of it, understood?" I simply nodded my head.

He pulled up her driveway, put her stuff in the trunk, and she got in the car, "Feeling any better today?" she asked me. I mumbled a no. The rest of the trip to the airport was silent; I didn't say anything while getting our tickets or checking our luggage. I didn't want to talk to them. They were treating me like I was some pathetic baby they needed to handle, not a co-worker. I sat down at the terminal and put my iPod in so I wouldn't be forced to talk to anyone. It would be easier then handling their questions and trying to make me feel better.

* * *

My poor little Abby was in a right state. Not that I blame her but still. But there I was with my two best girls, Jenny and Abby. Unfortunately, neither one of them were truly mine. Abby put her iPod on full blast, so it was basically just the two of us. "So when is our flight supposed to start boarding?" I asked her.

"20 minutes or so. Has Abby said anything?"

"Not really. She mumbled some things in her sleep but I doubt that that counts." I glanced over at her, her black hair was in a single pony-tail instead of her trademark piggy-tails, she wasn't wearing all of her black make-up, nor any of her spiked collars, just a black dress, some black heels instead of her boots, a single ring on her right ring finger. I looked at her and put my arm around her. She tensed up for a moment but relaxed into me directly there after.

"All passengers for flight 5497 to New Orleans your flight is now boarding." Called some woman over the loud speaker.

I poked Abby, "Come on Abs, its time to board the plane." I told her. I helped her up and directed her and Jenny to the queue. The flight was extremely similar to the time sitting in the terminal.

After we landed Jenny got the rental car and we drove to the hotel. Abby immediately collapsed on one of the beds. I looked at Jenny, she had booked only one room in her haste, it looks like we will be sleeping together again after all. I put all the bags on the other bed and helped Jenny unpack. Afterwards we lay down on the bed, and ended up falling asleep.

When I woke up, Abby was pushing on my shoulder, "Yes my dear?"

"I'm kind of hungry." She said quietly. I started to sit up when I realized Jen was curled up on me.

I nudged her gently. "Wake up, its time for dinner." I told her. I stood up and asked Abby where she wanted to go to get some dinner. We went to some hole in the wall diner, the kind where you have to bring moist toilets and wipe the seats off if you don't want to get stuck to them.

* * *

I felt really stupid. Why did they have to come with me? I could have handled this one by myself, I have to, I have to do everything by myself now. My father has been dead for a long time, my brother died in a car accident a few years ago, and now my mother is dead too. I'm the last one standing.

Gibbs and the director sat across from me with that strange look they both wear so well. I could tell they wanted to talk about my mother but I couldn't. To tell the truth, its not like my mother and I had the best relationship out there, but now she is gone and I can't get it back to try and fix it.

I didn't say anything to them; I didn't want to start crying again like a 5 year old, much less in public and in front of my superiors. Once our burgers arrived every time they tried to ask me something I would shove a big bite in my mouth. After the 5th attempt they finally seemed to catch on.

Gibbs paid and we went back to the hotel. I saw them exchange those worried glances at me and then to one another. I immediately went to the bathroom to change and got under the covers, grabbed the remote and flipped mindlessly through the channels. One at a time Gibbs and the director went and changed clothes. They awkwardly got into the other bed.

An hour or so later Gibbs cleared his throat, "Abby, I think its time to go to bed, turn off the TV please." I did as instructed and flopped onto my stomach to go to sleep. I couldn't sleep though; I heard the gentle snores coming from the other bed. I grabbed Bert and snuggled into the little space left between Gibbs and the edge of the bed. I am not sure if he was aware of it or not, but he wrapped his free arm around me and I snuggled into his side, finally I could sleep.

* * *

I woke up the next morning with a lot of weight on my chest, I looked down to find Abby on my left and Jen on my right. It was one of those moments that should have been perfect, and would have been if it were my wife and my daughter up against me instead of just my Abby and my Jenny.

Jenny woke up first; I brushed the hair out of her face and kissed her forehead. This would all be so wonderful if we weren't together like this to bury Abby's mother. At least she was sleeping soundly for the moment, I don't know when or how she ended up in our bed but I was beginning to think that Jen should have just gotten us a room with a king size, so everyone would have enough space. But this way they had to be close. "Good morning." I said softly to Jenny.

"Morning yourself." Then she did something that even I didn't see coming. She sat up in bed and kissed. It had been a very long time sense our lips had met, but it still felt so perfect and right. Without a word she got out of bed and went to shower.

The noise of the shower I guess woke Abby up. "Good morning Abigail." I kissed the top of her head, and she moved Bert farted.

"Morning Gibbs." Abby didn't get out of bed though; she didn't seem to want to loosen my grip around her at all. It didn't bother me, I would have stayed there forever if I thought it would make her feel better, but the funeral was only a few hours away and we had to get ready. Once Jenny got out of the shower I let Abby up so she could follow suit.

"Nice shower?" I asked her.

"As nice as to be expected. I trust Abby slept ok?" she asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine, but she definitely slept better then she had been."

"Well, you should get out of bed. We have a long and difficult day ahead of us. Get dressed." She commanded, or tried to anyway. I indulged her and got out of bed and dressed, by the time Abby made it out of the bathroom I was completely ready to go and waiting on the girls.

Unfortunately, girls being girls had to put on make-up and change their minds about hair and attire six times, I really wanted to shout that the dead are dead and aren't going to care, but I held it in. I opened their car doors before getting in to the driver's seat and drove off to the funeral home. Jenny got out of the car and went on in to figure out where everyone was supposed to be and deal with that for Abby. Abby didn't move, not even to unbuckle her seat belt. I got out of the car and back into the back seat to sit next to her.

She didn't say anything for several minutes, then finally, "I can't do this." It took a lot for her to say that, I've never seen her like this before.

I undid her seat belt and put my arms around her, "Whatever you want to do is fine with me. I'll drive us to the airport and fly us to Mexico right now if it will help." She looked at me, smiled slightly, and shook her head no. "Ok then Miss Abigail, what are we going to do?"

She was quite for a few minutes, "I guess we should go in then." She said quietly. I nodded, got out of the car, walked over to her side and opened her car door and extended my hand, she took it and we walked towards the door.

* * *

There was no turning back now, I was getting closer and closer to the door to the funeral home. Director Shepard was waiting at the door to direct me where I should be. I know that its not right, but I didn't really pay that much attention to what was being said. I just kept remembering all the fights we had over everything and anything.

I sat there thinking about the time I was twelve and I told her I would rather drink bleach than spend a vacation with her. And the time I was sixteen and I told her that I wasn't a virgin, I didn't care what she thought, and she could, well you know something not very good, a sign everyone knows.

I just sat that signing "I'm sorry I was bad." Over and over again. Gibbs noticed, like he notices everything, and tried to hold my hands still. My aunt claimed my mother's ashes for herself afterward and that was pretty much it.

At the wake I could hear all of my relatives making snide comments about me and how they couldn't believe I even showed up. That cut pretty badly too, not only are all of my family members dead, but also now people I don't even talk to are complaining about my tats not being respectful and that I should have just stayed home.

As I was getting pretty upset Gibbs wrapped me up in his arms, someone behind him made another comment, he spun around and backhanded my cousin Suzi in the face. I'd never seen him hit someone in the face before; he always says the face is too humiliating to hit someone there. "Apologize." He commanded.

"I don't have to do anything you say, you're lucky I don't call the cops right now." She fired back.

He wiped out his badge, flashing his gun briefly, "Special Agent Jethro Gibbs, NCIS, now apologize."

She stared at him for a moment trying to decide what the best move would be before mumbling, "Sorry Abby."

"Abby, Jenny, I think its time we leave." With that we left.

When we got back to the hotel the director went to take a shower, and it was just me and Gibbs. After several minutes of silence he finally said, "Ask whatever it is you want to ask me Abby."

"Why did you hit her?" I asked quietly.

Without any hesitation what so ever he said, "No one insults one of my kids and gets away with it." A moment or so later, "I was almost hoping someone might try to take a swing at you, its been a few days sense I shot someone." He laughed at that last comment, and so did I.

"So if I'm your daughter what is everyone else?" I asked him, smiling once more.

"Well lets see, Tony is the older brother jock, Ziva is the kick ass sister everyone thinks is super hot but is terrified of, McGee is the younger brother who gets picked on a lot but everyone has his six, and you my dear are the baby."

"But what about Palmer and Ducky and the Director?"

"Ducky is the grandfather, and Palmer is either a foster child or a weird cousin without a background."

"And I," the director said coming from the restroom, "am the mother. And like the woman says in My Big Fat Greek Wedding 'The father is the head of the family, but the mother is the neck and she moves the head anyway she wants.'"

* * *

I couldn't believe it had taken Abby this long to realize, even with her biological family gone, her NCIS family was all around her all the time and loved her very much. But Jenny, that was another story completely. I had hoped she hadn't be listening but now at least I could make jokes at her for a while about being the mom.

"Well little girl, it looks like its time for bed, we have to get up early to catch our flight tomorrow morning." Jenny said.

Abby didn't even bother getting into her bed and snuggled up to my left side, a moment or so later Jen followed suit onto my right. I kissed the tops of both of their heads, and at the same moment they kissed either of my cheeks. "Night Daddy." Abby said softly. It reminded me of Kelly, when she would have nightmares, for two weeks straight she kept having the same scary dream about some monster in her closet and wouldn't sleep in her own bed.

* * *

The next morning we packed up to go home. It was fairly quite, I could tell that the 'parents' were thinking about something, but I couldn't figure out what. The ride to the airport was pretty quite, I guess, I was listening to my iPod and not really paying attention.

After going through security we went to the food court for breakfast. "Abby what do you want?"

"Bagel with cream cheese." I replied blankly. I was still digesting the day before.

"Is there going to be a 'please' in there young lady?" he asked as a joke.

Never one to put down a challenge, "Please can I have a bagel and cream cheese," I paused for a moment, "Daddy?"

A small smile formed around his face, "Sure thing my dear, and you?" he asked the director. She told him some yogurt would be fine. He walked off to go find the food.

Once he was gone she turned to me, "How are you doing today Abby?"

"I'm fine, a little tired but that's about it." I grabbed my iPod and turned it back on high, hoping she would take the hint I wasn't in the mood to talk.

* * *

I walked back and saw Abby putting those iPod things in her ears again. I deposited the bagel in front of her along with a juice box, sat next to Jenny and gave her the yogurt cup. "So I take it mommy said something she shouldn't?" I asked her.

"No, I just asked how is doing, and she iPodded up." She said as she opened her cup.

"Well maybe she'll be better once we get home." I looked out into the distance, "You know, once the other kids have a chance to get at her and pep her up a bit." We sat and chatted for 20 minutes or so before we went to the terminal and boarded the plane. I sat in between the two of them and Abby sat staring out the window. After about an hour, I poked her and pulled one of the iPod earpieces out of her ear, "You want to tell me why you shut mom out earlier?"

"Not really." She said quietly. After another moment or so she said, " I guess I don't really get a choice, do I?" I shook my head no. "I don't know."

"That's not an answer."

"I just didn't want to talk." She said quietly. "I still don't want to talk. So leave me alone!" she shouted.

The flight attendant rushed over, "Is everything ok?" she asked looking worried.

"Yes, everything is fine. Could you get my daughter some water or something?" I asked her. She nodded quickly and went off to get her something to drink. Abby looked worried now, "Give me your iPod." I said calmly. She didn't move, "Now Abigail." Slowly she took the other earpiece out and wrapped it around and handed it to me. "We'll talk about this later."

* * *

I heard the anger in his voice. Was I really that loud? I guess so, I tried to get a look at him, oh yea, he's pissed. His jaw and shoulders are tight and he is looking straight ahead. Oh god, I can't believe I made him that mad. I guess the grace period of my mom just died was over. I knew I was pushing his buttons the last couple of days but didn't think it was this bad.

The plane landed 2 hours later, and we got off the plane. After getting our baggage, we got back into Gibbs's car and drove back to his house. He didn't seem to remember to take the director home, but she didn't seem to mind.

I didn't even have to be told, I went up to the spare room and sat on the small bed. I couldn't really hear all of the conversation, but Gibbs was yelling, I couldn't really understand what, I think it might have been French. Great, I didn't do so well in that class, all I really learned was that douche is shower. That's not really going to help me now.

I've never made him this angry before, this is bad. I've got one of those stupid 'I'm a naughty five year old' knots in my stomach. After about 5 minutes of yelling his voice softens. I can't hear anything that is being said any more, not that it was doing me any good to hear stuff I don't understand.

I wish he would just yell at me and get it over with. It'd be much simpler, I'm the one he is mad at. I hate having to wait on him to come and yell at me. I really do feel like a little kid all over again. This blows.

* * *

"Pourquoi a-t-elle faire ça?" I yelled. It seemed easier to yell and have my fit in a language she wasn't going to understand then potentially say something I may regret later.

"Parce qu'elle est un enfant et ils vis de temps en temps, regardez DiNozzo." Jenny responded much calmer then I had been on the shouting. She did have a point there though, Tony was always screwing up, I don't think a day has gone by in the last few years that his head hasn't had a visit from my hand.

"How am I supposed to deal with this one? Seriously? Its not a work thing, it's a 'bratty teenager' behavior, and if you recall, I've not had a teenage daughter." I said quietly.

"Oh Jethro, you're making a big deal out of basically nothing." She said sweetly. I looked at her, God she is beautiful. "Kids make mistakes, but you've got to get past it. She has had a really bad couple of days and just couldn't hold it in any longer."

"Why don't you deal with it then, Mommy?" She grinned at me.

"Why not together? That way when you start going off on some tangent about how no Marine has ever talked to you that way and no NCIS lab tech ever will either, I can buffer." I nodded and we walked up the stairs to greet Abby.

She looked nervous, no doubt about that one. Poor kid, did I really come off that evil? I know I was shouting but nothing horrible. "Abby, we need to talk. And before you say 'you don't want to,' its important." I paused for a moment to make sure my tone was in-check. "So now, I want you to tell me why you've been shutting us out." A moment or so after she still hadn't spoken, "That wasn't a request."

"I dunno." She shrugged. I gave her one of those looks, "I guess I just thought, if I pushed you away first, it wouldn't hurt so much when you leave." She admitted quietly.

* * *

"Oh Abby. I'd never leave you." He said pulling me into a hug. But didn't he understand? He has left me before. And then there is always that whole death thing… I kept thinking about something my mother had told me when my father died, 'No one gets out alive.' I gently pushed her chin up to get her eyes to meet mine. "I'll always be here for you Abs, most likely with a Caf-Pow in hand."

"But Gibbs. What if you decied you don't want to work at NCIS anymore, again, or what if you die, you know I had a friend once, that was all 'I'm not going to leave you.' Either but his wife was all 'Damn it, I'm more important.' Come to think of it she was a bitch. God why did he ever marry her? That's almost as bad as that time McGee was getting some from his neighbor that like to use his credit cards to see how far she could push him, man if I was him I'd cut this bitch, why would anyone eve…."

"Abby." Gibbs started, "Abby, I love you. And I'm glad your talking again." He said, then he kissed my the top of my head, "But now, I think you should get some sleep, you've probably got a huge pile of evidence to process tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2

**Something that needs to be clarified, in the previous chapter when Gibbs, Abby, and Jenny were calling one another mother/father, it was meant as a joke, not that they don't feel that way in this crazy universe but they were supposed to be pushing one another's boundaries.**

Brothers….

Timothy McGee hadn't been normal by any stretch of the imagination. You don't accomplish the things he had by the time he was 25 by being normal. But none of that ever seemed to matter, as far as Tony was concerned, McGee was probie, and would never be half as important as himself. Or at the very least, that's what he projected to the world.

While Tim wouldn't dare say it out loud, he looked up to Tony. He was his polar opposite, athletic, attractive, and rarely ever without a bed partner. So most of the time when Tony did something horrible to McGee he just smiled and laughed it off, often pondering if he had known Tony in high school if at some point he would have be strung up a flag pole by his gym shorts.

Thank god for Gibbs. Otherwise Tony most definitely would have at least tried to hang him by his under shorts from somewhere.

Unfortunately, today, Gibbs was out doing god only knows what, and as the saying goes, 'When the Gibbs is away, the Probie has hell to pay.' Tony had been bored to tears, and reduced to just wadding up paper and throwing it at McGee, as per normal McGee just tried to ignore him.

This approach may work on bratty children, but Tony has never been one to give up that easily. "Hey Probie, lets play a game." Tony called over to him.

"DiNozzo, I don't have time for one of your games, I'm working, which is what your supposed to be doing." He said with a hint of frustration in his voice.

"Oh come on McGee, its not like Gibbs is here to make that 'Gunny-Death-Glare', it'll be fun, I promise." Tony was beginning to persuade him. Not that it takes a lot to convince McGee to join in, poor McGee, if only he had had some more friends growing up, then maybe he wouldn't put his job in jeopardy every time DiNozzo got another brilliant idea.

"Fine, but if we get caught, which we will, it always happens, you're taking the fall." He said and he pressed save on the report he had been working on.

"Oh lighten up McScariedPants. And what about rule number 1?"

"Never put suspects in a room together? How is that relevant?"

"No never screw over your partner. Geez, Gibbs is going senile in his old age if he has 2 rule number ones…"

"To be fair, there are 2 rule number threes as well." Tim stated.

"Really? How'd that happen?"

"I'm going to guess he wasn't paying attention, plus sense he never bothered to write them down anywhere he'll never remember which numbers he's used so far."

"Wait, how do you know there are 2 ones and threes?" Tony asked.

"Easy." Tim clicked on an icon on his desktop and the rules, to knowledge, popped up on the plasma screen.

"Ok, Probie, enough stalling. Truth or Dare?" Tony smiled an evil grin.

"Seriously? Are we twelve year old girls now?" Tim asked back, he was terrified of what horrible questions and dares were cooking up in Tony's twisted brain.

"If I say yes will it cause you to give in sooner?" Tim shot DiNozzo a questioning look, "Ok, Probie, look, we both know how this will go, you'll say no, I'll bring up something completely obscure, you'll say something about getting in trouble, I'll mention how awesome it will be, and we will banter back and forth for a few minutes, but you'll give in, so why don't we skip that part and go straight to the game?"

After a minute or so, "God help me. Ok, Tony. Truth."

"Oh big shocker, Probie doesn't want to get his hands dirty, oh but we'll get there. Ok, when and to whom did little McGee virginity go to?"

Sigh, of course he would ask something about his sex life, "Sarah Bridges, Junior year of college."

"Oh Probie, seriously, I knew it took you a long time, but come on." Tony started.

"You know as well as I do that I started at 15. Ok DiNozzo, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare, I'm not afraid. Give me your best shot." Tony egged him on.

McGee thought about it for a few minutes, "I dare you to steal the director's coffee mug."

Tony was stunned, McGee came up with an impressive dare to say the least, danger, petty theft, and a chance to scare Cynthia, it reminded Tony of those panty raids from the good old days as a frat brother, while this wasn't nearly as dirty, it was about ten times more dangerous. "I accept."

After 15 minutes or so Tony shot his head up, "Ok Probie, here's the plan. You're going to fake a panic attack, no one will suspect you because you're a goodie two shoes, I'll slip in while you're doing your thing, steal the mug and dart back out, then I'll text you when all clear and you can take a few minutes to get it back together. Got it?" McGee nodded, "Ok, Probie, what are you going to do then?"

Tim rolled his eyes, they'd been on missions before its not like he has no memory or anything, "I'm going to go to the director's office on some false pretense and have a panic attack until you give the signal all clear."

"Good job, get to it, go ask her a question or something." Tony pointed toward the stairs.

McGee shook his head, there was no turning back now, and he'd never live it down. McGee made it up to Cynthia, "Is Director Shepard in?" She nodded and told him he could go in.

"McGee, what can I do for you today?" Jenny asked while she filed something away.

"I need to ask you something." He said flatly. Suddenly he began to shake and hyperventilate, hoping Tony would be fast about his capture.

"Cynthia! McGee is having some kind of fit, will you go get Ducky for me?" she shouted, while rushing to McGee's side, "Tim, Tim come on, calm down. You've got to calm down." She was trying to be soothing, though she didn't think it was really working. McGee caught DiNozzo slipping out from the corner of his eye and a minute later felt his cell phone vibrate.

By that time Ducky had arrived, "Timothy, what's wrong with you my boy?" he asked while looking him over. After five minutes worth of checks McGee managed to get away with a "Try not to over exert yourself."

Tony was smiling like a mad man when McGee made it back to his desk, "That was beautiful Probie, and now we have a trophy. Who should be punk next?"

"I don't know, I guess its your choice sense I dared you to steal from the director." McGee said, he had a smile on his face too. Thinking deep in his mind that Tony always brought out the worst in him, but it was fun.

DiNozzo thought about if for a couple of minutes, "Ducky. We've got to get Ducky some how. Any ideas, McMIT?"

"The bow-tie. We've got to get the bow-tie, but how? That's one I'm not sure, well frat boy?" Tim was grinning like a demon who was holding a deep secret, this was too much fun, the tiny voice in the back of his head was warning him, but he ignored it.

"Well, is there a body up there? If he's in his scrubs we just have to get past him and autopsy gremlin to get in the office, he keeps his clothes in a cubby box when he's working." The wheels in DiNozzo's head began to turn. "Ok, I'll take care of them, you just pull of the heist."

It went off without a hitch, it wasn't as hard as they had thought it was going to be, Ducky was with Abby in the lab and Jimmy took off the second Tony said Agent Marks and Agent Lee were getting pretty friendly at the coffee shop down the street.

Once back at their desks, Tim tied the bowtie around the coffee mug adding to their 'Trophy of Awesome' as Tony was now calling it.

The rest of the day basically followed suit, ending with McGee changing around everything on Gibbs's computer, and Tony doing the same to the stuff in Ziva's desk. The Trophy of Awesome now had one of Abby's little skeleton girl dolls sitting in the mud. DiNozzo dropped it into Gibbs's medals draw of his desk, assuming no one would ever look there.

Gibbs and Ziva walked in and sat at their desks, McGee and DiNozzo looked at one another and then darted to the elevators to go home. "Well that's not suspicious at all. Ziva, go home, the paper work can wait for the morning."

Ziva didn't move, "Ah Gibbs?"

"What Ziva?"

"Something isn't right. There is a something screwy." She said looking through her desk.

"How do you mean?" he said while trying to figure out where the files on his desktop had gone from his computer.

"The stuff in my desk, its not where I left it, or at least I don't think that's how I left it." She said looking confused.

"I think the boys have been up to some mischief. Don't worry Ziva, I'll make them fix it tomorrow morning, while they are fixing my computer." His desk phone rang. "Gibbs."

"Jethro," it was Jenny on the other end, "have you seen my coffee mug?"

"What? Why would I see your coffee mug, I mean I know I have coffee coursing through my veins but its my coffee not yours." Something in his gut was telling him that this too would find itself at the feet of Tony and Tim.

"Oh, well if you see it could you let me know?" she asked.

"Sure." Gibbs hung up the phone and saw a very angry looking Abby and Ducky storming towards him, "Duck, Abs, please tell me this is about a case."

"Wish I could Jethro, but it seems we've had a little thief at NCIS today, one of Abby's figurines has gone missing and hopefully its near my missing bowtie."

"They are so dead, that's the end of it." Gibbs said standing up and leaving.

Not bothering to call them because they probably wouldn't answer the phone he drove to McGee's apartment, and knocked on the door. McGee came to the door, "Uhm Boss, what are you doing here?"

"Why don't you tell me, Timothy?" he asked dryly.

This was bad, he couldn't Gibbs ever calling him that. "I don't know."

"Get your stuff. You're coming with me." Gibbs said in that scary Gibbs voice he does so well.

Tim was going to ask what to grab, but instead just grabbed his overnight back pack he always has ready to go. Gibbs didn't say anything, and Tim silently followed him to the car and got in the backseat. The same process followed at DiNozzo's apartment, except for the young lady in his bed.

Gibbs was driving back when he began his rant, "I have no idea what the hell you two were thinking, and don't bother trying to deny it, no one else would have the gall to pull those stunts today. When we get there you are going to immediately return the mug, bowtie, and Abby's thing, then Tony you'll be putting Ziva's things back in order, and McGee, you're going to put everything back the way it was on my computer. Am I understood?"

"Yea boss." Tony said.

"Yes, boss." McGee mumbled.

They walked over to their desks, where an unhappy team was standing waiting for them. They both stood there for a few minutes before Gibbs cleared his throat signaling that they should get to it.

Tony went over to his desk and pulled out their 'Trophy of Awesome.' The pair returned their items and tried to avoid everyone's eyes. "Ok, fix my computer and Ziva's desk, I'll be back in a few minutes."

The rest of the team went round the corner to discuss the situation. "So Jethro, what are you going to do about this?" Jenny asked.

"I don't know, I wasn't even here, well that's one thing, I'm never leaving those two alone ever again." Gibbs stared at the people staring at him, "Was anything damaged?"

"No."

"Well that's good. I guess I should go make sure they are doing what they are supposed to be doing." Gibbs said, and then he turned on his heel and went to check on the boys. McGee was at Ziva's desk helping Tony, "I thought I told you to fix my computer."

"Oh boss, I already did that, so figured I should help Tony, sense his was going to take longer." McGee said to defend his behavior.

"Fine. Tony you should feel lucky that Tim is so loyal to you." Gibbs said, he sat at his desk and watched them, fix Ziva's desk.

"Uhm, Boss?" DiNozzo waited until Gibbs looked back up at him, "We're done, everything is back to the way it was this morning."

"Good. Get your stuff we're going home." He said.

The younger agents weren't exactly sure if Gibbs was going to take them to their apartments or just make them sleep under the boat. Gibbs drove to his home and lead the two inside.

McGee spoke first, "Uhm, Gibbs, do you want us to call a cab or something?"

"If I wanted you to do that I wouldn't have put you in the car." He said flatly, "You two can't be left alone, so you're going to stay here for a while until I feel comfortable with you being on your own again."

Without a moment's hesitation Tony shouted, "I get the bed."

"I don't really care who gets what, in fact sense you'll be here indefinitely, you can figure it out on your own time." Gibbs said, with that he walked down stairs to work on his boat and call Jenny. "Hey Jen……I couldn't think of anything else to do with them…..Basically they're grounded……You never know, playing house might be good for them…..Well, there is one thing you could do…..You're no fun, but on the upside, Ziva is well behaved…..Goodnight Jen, see you tomorrow."


	3. Chapter 3

**POV change between Gibbs and Shepard**

Its just after 0100, I can't sleep. I never really had trouble sleeping alone until a month or so ago. When Jenny, Abby, and myself went to Louisiana, sense Jenny had slept on my chest I've not been able to fall asleep by myself, I want to call her, but she's probably asleep or with someone else.

But then again, maybe she keeps the same schedule she kept in Paris, she usually didn't go to bed until 0230, she never did need much sleep then, at the very least most of the time spent in bed wasn't sleeping.

I still think about Paris, a lot more then most people know.

I gather all the strength I have and dial her number. You'd think calling a woman wouldn't be too scary, I've been blown up at least twice, that wasn't nearly as scary as this call.

It rang once. Twice.

* * *

My phone rang, who calls at 0123? Seriously? It rang again, I guess I should go get it. I walk over to the table on the other side of the room where my phone was, its Gibbs.

"Shepard."

"Hey Jen, did I wake you?" he asked.

"No, I haven't gone to bed yet. Is everything ok? Was there some murder I need to know about?" I asked, I really hope there wasn't anything going on.

"Oh no, I was just thinking about Paris…" My heart skipped a beat, Paris, it all flashes back so quickly, the flowers, the missions, the late night activities… "Jen, you still there?"

"Yea." I choked out. "So what makes you think of Paris at this time of night?" I asked.

"I don't seem to sleep much and thinking about what McGee and DiNozzo might be up to is too terrifying." He said sheepishly.

"Well you could always tell them they have served enough time and let them go back to their apartments." I suggested.

"Do you think three days is enough to convince them to be good boys?"

"For McGee probably, but then again DiNozzo is a different story." After a minute or two of silence, "Is there something I can do for you Jethro?"

"Always." He said, "But tonight, tonight isn't like that." Isn't like that? If he doesn't want to relive Paris, what does he want?

"Then what is tonight like?" I asked.

* * *

This is horrible, I should be able to say I want her over, but its so hard. "Daddy needs a Mommy to make the little ones breakfast tomorrow." There I said it, I want her here with me.

"What have they been eating the last couple of days for breakfast?" she asked with that tone that always makes me smile, its playful and light.

"Drive-thru, but I have been told growing boys need a healthy breakfast to grow big and strong, and take-away doesn't seem to count as healthy at all." I replied.

Deep inside my stomach I was hoping she would just give in if only to stop this conversation, "Fine, what time should I come over in the morning?" she asked.

"I'm not sure, the boys wake at weird times, a lot in the middle of the night, and there isn't any healthy snacks made for them to eat for their middle of the night snacks, so they could try and sneak out for more fast food."

"Maybe I'll just come now then." She said coyly.

"That could work." I said, with a smile forming on my face.

* * *

"Ok, I'll be over soon enough. See you then Jethro." I said as I hung up the phone. I got butterflies in my stomach. I have no idea what it is about him, but when I'm close to him, in an nonofficial capacity, and some times at work, he makes me feel like a teenage girl all over again, with a silly school girl crush.

I got out of bed, grabbed an over night bag and the stuff I was planning on working on tomorrow, and got into the car.

I didn't know what to think as I drove up to his house, the lights were on in the living room; I walked up to the door and knocked not waiting to wake anyone who may be sleeping.

My stomach was doing summersaults when Jethro finally opened the door. He leaned over, grabbed my bag and kissed my cheek.

I followed him up to his room, took my jacked off and hung it in the closet. We didn't speak, just both got into bed, I put my head on his chest and fell asleep almost instantly. It was the first time in weeks I had be able to fall asleep so easily.

* * *

I woke up the next morning, its 1023, I hadn't slept in like this in a long time, I felt something pushing on my chest, I looked down, there she was, the most beautiful thing I could imagine, Jenny was snuggled up on my chest.

She was still sleeping; I brushed the hair off her face and just looked down at her. I could have stayed like this forever; I wish I could have stayed like this forever, but there was a loud crash just outside my door.

The noise woke her up, "What was that?" she asked.

I shook my head, "I'm not sure, I'm guessing the boys are up to no good once more." I reluctantly got out of bed and went over to the door, once opened, I saw McGee and DiNozzo rolling on the floor having some kind of fight. I looked back over at Jenny, "And you thought they should be allowed to return back to their apartments."

"Uhm, Hi Boss." Tony said with a grin, "This isn't what it looks like."

"Really Tony, I'd love to know what it is then." I said looking down at the two who were scrambling to break apart and stand up.

"Well Probie and I were…."

"What Tony's trying to say is that I was getting ready to take a shower and he jumped on top of me like a spider monkey." McGee said.

"Ok. So how is that different then what it looked like, DiNozzo?"

"Ah, well McGeek failed to mention I had called dibs on the hot water." He said, he had to have known that was a feeble excuse to jump McGee, but then again it is Tony.

"Right, McGee, you have ten minutes for your shower, then DiNozzo, you can have your ten minutes." I said.

Tony was the first to protest, "Gibbs we aren't Marines, it takes way more time to get washed and ready to go for the day."

I turned back to him, "You're right DiNozzo," he started to smile like he won a prize or something, "If you were a Marine, you'd be given 3 minutes and have to share cold water with McGee, so be grateful."

"Always boss." Then DiNozzo scurried back to his room and McGee shot himself into the bathroom.

I went to turn my attention back to Jenny but she had already gotten into the shower.

* * *

I heard the door click, "Jenny?" he asked.

"Yes Jethro?" I answered.

"Mind if I join you?" That was a bit of a shock.

The director in me was screaming no, but the rest of me, "I suppose so." He got in next to me and began to wash my hair. It was all just as I had remembered; he was so caring and quite. I couldn't believe how much I had missed him over the years.

After I had dried off and gotten dressed I went to make some breakfast. When I entered the kitchen I was greeted by McGee who was washing some dishes. "Tony was supposed to have done these last night." He said flatly.

"Then why are you doing them Tim?" I asked.

"I would like to be able to go back to my apartment, and with the way Gibbs handles things, we are probably going to be released at the same time, so if it speeds the process up I'll do it. By the way, what are you doing here?"

"Gibbs said you needed breakfast that didn't come from a clown's mouth." I walked over to the fridge to see what there was to work with. "Tim, would you like to help?"

He looked railroaded, as if no one asked him to help before. "I guess so. I don't really cook that much though, mostly just make sandwiches at home."

"McGee, you graduated from MIT, I think you can handle breakfast." I said.

He helped me make some pancakes, eggs, and bacon. I am guessing the smell is what drew DiNozzo and Jethro to the kitchen.

* * *

I saw Jenny and McGee putting food on the table, and noted that the dishes weren't done from last night, "Whoa, McGeek, you made breakfast? And you didn't burn off your eye brows?" Tony asked as he slumped into a chair.

I slapped the back of Tony's head before sitting down, "Be nice, and McGee, stop doing Tony's chores, you're not going to get out any faster." I pulled the chair out for Jenny, she looked at me funny, but smiled.

After a few quite minutes of eating McGee piped up, "Uhm, Boss, how much longer are we going to be prisoners? Cuz I am out of clothes and I'm going to need to get more and my laptop."

"Fine, we'll go later and get your stuff. DiNozzo, stop playing with your food, you're not four years old." I barked at him. We finished breakfast, I asked Jenny to stay with Tony while I took McGee to get his stuff, "Make sure he does the dishes would you?" I asked her and kissed her cheek.

* * *

"No problem." I replied, as he kissed my cheek, I wish he would kiss my lips instead but I'll settle for the cheek for now. He and Tim left, and I turned to go find Tony. "DiNozzo, I'd suggest you get started on those dishes before Gibbs gets back."

"I guess pissing off the boss man again so soon would be a bad idea." He said and walked back to the kitchen. I followed him and offered to help. What I didn't expect was his choice in conversation, "So, Abby made some comment a few days ago about how we made the family upset, any ideas what she was talking about?"

I laughed internally. "We are the family, DiNozzo."

"Well that sounds like we are some kind of mob."

"Could be, but I choose not to look at it like that, we all pay our taxes." I said while putting away a dish.

"I always wanted a brother." He said as an after thought.

"Well aren't you lucky then? You've got a brother and two sisters." I said.

He stopped what he was doing and looked at me with a sad confused look, "Is it bad that I feel closer to you guys then my own family?"

I wasn't really sure what to say, I hugged him tightly for a moment, "Its ok Tony, its understandable, your parents basically left you with a blockbuster card and a bank account to raise you, and you put your life in our hands almost daily, it makes sense you're closer to us."

* * *

McGee was pretty quite on the drive to his apartment. I went up with him while he packed some stuff. "Boss, is it cool if I bring my typewriter? I usually work on my book on the weekend."

I studied him for a second, "It depends, what are you going to make me, I mean LJ Tibbs do in Deep Six: Tomorrow's Yesterday?"

He looked almost terrified, "How do you know the name of my new book?"

I rolled my eyes, picked up a copy of the latest book in the series, "Because, Tom, you wrote in the back cover that was going to be the next in the series."

"You…you read my book?" he asked.

"I've read all of your books McGee." I said flatly.

"But you didn't even know I wrote any until after this one came out."

"No, McGee, you don't seem to know how impressive my skills are, I bought your first book the day it came out, and have done so with the sequels."

"But home come you didn't say anything?"

"Because you went out of your way to hide it." He still looked confused. How could he think I wouldn't read his books? I was very proud of him each time another one came out.

"So where does that leave me with the type writer?" he asked.

"You can bring it with you, but just remember, Tony is there." I told him.

"Uhm, can I keep it in your room then, I doubt Tony will mess with anything in there."

I nodded my head and we went home.

* * *

I sat sitting on the sofa reading some reports for work. They weren't very interesting, it had been a pretty slow week at NCIS, but that's ok, slow week at NCIS meant no dead sailors or marines, so that was something to be thankful for.

I heard the door open, McGee and Jethro were back. Jethro told him to put his stuff up and get DiNozzo. He walked over and sat next to me. "So how was the other son?"

I put the file down, "He was fine, but funny you should say son, apparently Abby tipped him off." I told him about our earlier conversation and he just laughed.

"These children are going to be the death of me." He said. I was just about to try and kiss him when Tony and Tim showed up in the living room. He looked at them for a moment, "Ok boys, you two go take care of the lawn. And I don't want grass clippings all over the driveway and walkway." With that the pair looked defeated, nodded, and walked out.

We sat in an awkward silence for a few minutes; the teenage girl in the back of my mind was screaming 'Kiss him!' That was all I needed, I worked up all the courage I had turned to him and began to kiss him.

* * *

This was a shock. One minute we are just sitting on the sofa, and the next she's kissing me. I wrapped my arms around her and held her head. She was so soft.

A minute or so later we pulled apart. I still couldn't believe that had just happened. I mean, I had wanted it to happen, but didn't think it would. I put an arm around her and she snuggled up into my side, and there we sat in complete silence.

It was the perfect moment, the woman I loved, who could meet all of my challenges head on, was sitting in my arms.

* * *

I never want to move ever again. There is no place better or safer then where I am right now. The sound of his heartbeat is incredibly comfortable. So this is what it would have been like to settle down and get married. A lazy Saturday afternoon snuggled up with my husband, while the children attend to their duties, this is as close as I'm going to get to that idealized life from the fifties.

Before my mind could get control of my mouth I said, "I love you, Jethro."

He smiled for a moment and said, "I know." And kissed the top of my head. I still can't believe I let that slip, I had been holding that in for years, and now it was out there, and the only thing he could say was 'I know'? I would say I was disappointed or hurt by his reaction, but that would be a lie. I know him better then I know anyone else, its not something one says lightly, unlike myself who was over taken by my teenage girl side. I know he loves me, just as much as he knows I him, its not something that really needs to be said, but it happened.

* * *

To say I was startled by Jen's assertion would be an understatement. I held on to her a little tighter, never wanting to let her go, she soon fell asleep, I didn't want to wake her so I just sat there. I had planned on working on my boat this weekend, but this was better.

Two hours later the boys came inside, "Ok, we're done, now what do you want us to do?" Tony asked.

"Whatever you want as long as you don't break, steal, or harm anything or each other in any way." I replied. "Oh but Tim, can you grabbed a blanket and put it over her?" he nodded and came back with a blanket and draped it over her body.

DiNozzo came back a few minutes later with his laptop and put a movie in it, big shocker, DiNozzo and yet another movie, at least he put headphones on so I wouldn't have to listen.

McGee I guess stayed upstairs to work on his book.

* * *

When I woke up I noticed two things, one Gibbs hadn't moved, and two DiNozzo was sitting on the other side of the room with his computer. "Where's McGee?" I asked.

Gibbs looked down at me, "Oh he's off working on his latest novel." He said.

"With DiNozzo around?" I asked, with all the crap Tony gives him on a daily basis working on his novel like leaving the insult door wide open.

"Well he's in my room, so DiNozzo won't mess with him."

"I see, so how much longer are you planning on holding them hostage around here?" I asked him.

"I have no idea really. I was planning on letting them go soon, but every time I start to consider it, they go off and have a fight or something stupid like that and it changes my mind."

I nodded, but that didn't mean I didn't want to have him to myself before he changed his mind about us again. "I'm going to go check on Tim and use the head. Excuse me." He said as he got up.

* * *

I didn't want to get up, but I had to. After I used to facilities, I sat next to McGee who was flopped on my bed typing. "So what crazy mischief is McGregor up to today?"

"Oh, not much. I seem to be at a loss as to what to do." He said. He sounded frustrated at best.

"Well, what is going on at the moment?" I asked him.

It took Tim a moment but he finally said, "Well Tibbs and the director are in a weird situation…" he looked embarrassed and his cheeks were red.

"What kind of situation?" I asked him.

"They just woke up in the same bed…they, well you know."

I couldn't help but laugh, silly boy, "So what are they in a relationship now?"

"I'm not really sure. I mean they had been a long time ago in Berlin, but that was before he got transferred and now its all too complicated."

"Yea sounds about right." His books really were just a mirror of what was happening at the time. I mean the cases they solve were his own but everything else, just as it is in life. How does he pick up on these things?

"Well what should they do?" he asked tentatively.

"I don't know, if I was a woman I'd say they should talk about it, but sense I have a penis, I'm going to say they should just see what happens."

Then he mumbled, "You don't really have the best track record with women though." I slapped the back of his head, "Sorry boss."

* * *

Jethro came back to the living room with a strange smile on his face, he sat next to me and kissed my cheek. "What's so funny?"

"McGee." He said. "His latest book, Tibbs and the director hook-up." Man is he perceptive. Or maybe he has ESP and knows what it is I want.

Before I could say anything Tony was looking up laughing. Gibbs glared at him and he was quite once more. I looked down at my watch, "Its getting late, dinner?"

"Sure, where do you want to go?" he asked.

"I don't know, why don't you ask the kids?"

"Ok, DiNozzo, go get McGee." A couple of minutes later they were all in the living room, "What do you guys want for dinner?"

They talked it over for a few minutes before finally settling on some Mexican place.

* * *

Dinner went by without much event. Once home, McGee and DiNozzo said they were going to go sleep. Seemed really early to go to bed, but I'm not going to argue with them. Jenny went back to her reports, and I went back to my boat.

A hour or so later I herd a creek on the stairs, I turned and there she was. "Need help?"

"I guess I could always use another hand." She came over to me and I handed her a sander. I wrapped my self around her and we worked on the boat for a few minutes, she turned and face me, and kissed me again.

The events that transpired followed McGee's new book down to the letter, with the exception of location.

**Sorry, I didn't write in the *blush* details, I don't have the stones for that. Upside? You get to use your imagination and it can be as questionable as you would like it to be…**


	4. Chapter 4

Ziva David, trained assassin, NCIS agent, birthday girl…

Ziva stood in her apartment. It had been a long time sense she remembered being so quite. It was lonely here. At the end of the day everyone went their separate ways, everyone went home to something or someone, "Maybe it's time to get a dog?" she asked the nothingness around her.

She made herself some dinner, listened to some jazz, 'its all Tony's fault' she thought, jazz wasn't something she had listened to before working at NCIS. After her dinner she went for a run for 45 minutes, took a shower, and went to bed.

That's how her nights went for the most part, occasionally she would join the rest of the team for an end of the week drink but other then that, Ziva David, had no social life to speak of.

The following morning, she dressed and drove to work, she was driving carefully today, only cut off seven people, ran two stop lights, and went 15 mph over the limit.

No one else was there yet, not surprising, they didn't normally start filling in for another hour or so. Gibbs, who knows when he comes in or if he goes home half the time. But its not as if she had somewhere else to be, like a breakfast date or something like that. No, here she was waiting on everyone else to show up.

Today was a little different though, not that it would matter, but today was her birthday, not that it mattered in Israel, but Americans make a big deal about their birthdays for some reason or another.

Gibbs came in a few minutes later, "Morning, Ziva." He said as he passed her desk, and sitting down at his own.

"Morning, Gibbs." She said blankly, having all of her reports done yesterday, she was merely waiting around for some case to fall in their laps so she'd have something to do.

Her computer dinged, indicating she had received an email:

_My Daughter._

_Congratulations on yet another year. _

_Director David._

'Touching,' she thought. He, or at least his secretary had remembered today was her birthday, not that it mattered, but still. It was a pretty impersonal email at best; it didn't even have her name on it. 'I must be in America too long if this bothers me.'

* * *

Gibbs was sitting at his desk, work was slow, and he had spent the majority of the morning trying to keep the children from attacking one another. His phone rang, "Yea, Gibbs."

"Can you come up to my office?" it was Jenny on the other end.

"I guess," he hung up the phone, "You three try not to kill each other until I get back." He said as he headed for the stairs.

Not even bothering to stop at Cynthia's desk he walked into her office. "You called for me oh powerful director?" he said in a mocking tone.

"Yes, I was hoping you could help me with something." She said.

"Such as?"

"Well, as you know I'm the director of NCIS." She started.

"That would explain why your name is on the door. But is this going to have a point or are you just trying to play a game with me?" he asked irritated.

"As Director I have everyone's information, and today happens to be someone's birthday."

"My birthday was two months ago Jen, maybe you should have Cynthia update your calendar."

"No you. Ziva." She said.

"Really? I didn't know." He said flatly, truthfully he was a little embarrassed for everything he knew about all of his charges, he knew very little about Ziva, she kept to herself and was most professional, that's what he liked about her, always did her job and didn't screw around.

"Obviously. What are we going to do?" she asked.

"How do you mean?"

"We've got to give her a party or something, it's the least we'd do for the others. Besides I bet she's never had a birthday party." She said.

Gibbs just smiled and sarcastically said, "Sure I'll go call the Rent-A-Clown place and order two dozen paper hats right now."

"Maybe I should handle it, what I need you to do is send the team on bogus missions so they can get her a present or something, I'll send an email with the rest of the details." She said.

He smiled, nodded, and kissed her cheek. "Whatever you want."

* * *

Gibbs went up top autopsy, sending Ducky and Abby would be easy, McGee and DiNozzo would be a different story.

"Ah, Jethro, what brings you down here?" Ducky said slightly surprised, he hadn't had a cadaver in a few days so it was a bit of a shock to see him.

"Something personal and sneaky, orders from above." He said.

"What does the Director want you to do now?" Ducky asked.

"Today is Ziva's birthday." Ducky looked surprised and moderately guilty that he hadn't already known, "And as such, the parents are throwing her a party, and I am supposed to give you time off today so you can get her a present or something like that."

"Well that's great, but aren't her parents in Israel still? Are they flying in today or something?" he seemed confused for a moment, "Oh wait, I remember Abigail saying something about you and the Director being the parents of the team."

"Really how'd that go?" he asked slightly amused. Poor Abby couldn't keep anything to herself more then a few days.

"Well I was bringing her a tissue sample and she said something like, 'Thank you Pop-Pop,' and from there I made her explain." Gibbs laughed, "But here is my question to you Jethro, am I your father or Jenny's?"

Gibbs thought about it for a moment, smiled and walked out of autopsy to go see Abby. As the doors closed Ducky said, "I hate it when he does that." Gibbs was almost certain if Ducky was one of their fathers it was his.

* * *

"Abby." She turned around all excited which turned to disappointment.

"No Caf-Pow? But baby needs caffeine if I am going to have to work on some case, Gibbs you should know that by now, well actually I have one, but that's my emergency supply, they upped the price again, those jerks, everyone's out to make a fast buck, you'd think with the economy in the state its in the Caf-Pow people would charge less to keep business…."

"Abby." He said loud enough to stop her, "I didn't bring you a Caf-Pow because you don't have evidence to process, I came down here to tell you to go out with Ducky, or as you call him Pop-Pop."

She looked a little embarrassed, "You heard about that?" Gibbs nodded, "Ok, so why am I going out with Ducky?"

"He can fill you in on the details." With that Gibbs left. He was almost back to his desk when his cell phone rang. "Yea Gibbs."

"Jethro, ok, I've got dinner reservations made for tonight, I've got Cynthia out on a cake run, so all that's left is your half of the mission, so report."

"Duck and Abs are on their way out now, I've got to send DiNozzo and McGee, and then I guess you and I can go, so far on track, how are we going to get Ziva to go to the restaurant?"

"You know, for a special agent, some times you're an idiot. Just tell her you got a call and pile the kiddies in the car, and I'll drive Abby and Ducky and meet you there."

Sometimes Jenny made him feel so stupid, today it seemed to be happening a lot. "Right. I'm going to go send the boys on their mission." With that he hung up the phone.

"McGee, DiNozzo with me." He said he took them to the elevator, flipped the switch and looked at his two agents.

"Boss I swear, Probie and I didn't mean to do it, it just happened." DiNozzo started to rattle off his apologies.

"I don't think I want to know. Today's Ziva's birthday, you two go take an hour or so and get her some kind of present, we are all going out to dinner this even to celebrate." Tim and Tony looked at each other, did they forget? Surely both of them couldn't forget her birthday, "Don't worry, you didn't know. Just go."

* * *

By the end of work that day everyone had managed to get Ziva presents, and hide them in Jenny's car.

All that was left was the 'call' to come in. The phone rang. "Yea, Gibbs." He talked for a moment or two.

"Alright, grab your gear." The team scrambled to grab their stuff and get in the elevator before the doors shut.

They got to the restaurant, and got out, "There was a crime here? Shouldn't there be some cops or something?" Ziva asked.

"We don't count as cops any more Zee-vah?" Tony asked.

They got her to the back room, where Cynthia had apparently gotten more then just cake, a big 'Happy Birthday Ziva!' banner was hanging over the table, along with other silly birthday decorations.

Ziva was completely taken aback, "You throw me a behind my back party?"

"Surprise Party." McGee corrected.

"Wait, she's missing her crown!" Abby announced, before running over and placing a cheesy birthday girl tiara on her head and pulling her into an Abby bone-crushing hug.

They sat and had dinner, followed by a chocolate cake with green icing and blue letters reading "Happy Birthday Zeevah!" Everyone laughed, the poor kid at the bakery couldn't spell her name, and Tony for one thought it was hilarious.

After a chorus of the birthday song Abby jumping up and down shouted, "Make a wish and blow out the candles!!!!"

Ziva thought about it for a moment, what should she wish for; it was hard, everything she really wanted was right here with her. So she smiled and blew out the candles. While the others clapped.

"Ok Birthday Girl, time for presents." Gibbs announced.

Ducky went first; Ziva unwrapped the paper and reveled a book Ducky had mentioned to her a few weeks before. "I do hope you like it my dear." She nodded and allowed herself to be taken into his arms for a hug.

"Thank you Ducky."

Abby started that bouncing dance that makes her look like a toddler in need of a restroom break, "Me next! Me next!" she said and bounced Ziva handing her a bag.

Inside the bag Ziva found some CDs for bands she had never heard of, but figured it couldn't be bad if Abby picked it out, and a plushy skeleton. Everyone laughed at it, "I think I'll call him Steve." She said, "Thank you Abby." Before being taken into another Abby hug.

Tony handed her his present next and was already smirking before she opened it. He had given her a box of honey dust; she immediately began to laugh thinking back to her first days at NCIS and their slightly erotic conversations. As well a couple of movies and a card that sang the birthday song when you opened it. "Thanks Tony, I recently ran out of this, it's just what I need." They hugged and exchanged punches in the arm.

Tim went next; he got her some more books and a new knife, "Thanks McGee." He hugged her quickly.

"No problem Ziva."

"I guess I'll go next." Jenny announced and she handed Ziva a bag. Jenny gave her some more clothes.

And finally, all that was left is Gibbs's present. He handed her a small blue box from Tiffany's, inside he had gotten her a single teardrop pearl necklace on a white gold chain, the card read:

Ziva

_Happy Birthday my sweet little assassin. _

_Gibbs_

She quickly became over come, Gibbs held her in a tight hug. Whispering just loud enough for her to hear, "Happy birthday my little girl."

Once she had regained composer, the waiter came round and took pictures of them as a group with everyone's cameras.

Jenny drove Ducky, McGee, DiNozzo, and Abby back to the Navy Yard so they could go home, and Gibbs drove Ziva back to her apartment, he walked up with her, carrying her presents.

After he sat her stuff down he sat on her couch while she made some coffee. "So did you have a nice birthday?"

She smiled and nodded, "I could get used to this birthday thing." She said and handed him some coffee.

"You plan on being the birthday princess for the rest of the night?" he asked.

She looked confused then embarrassed remember the crown Abby had put on her head, and she quickly removed it from her head. "Thank you Gibbs."

"For what?" he asked.

"For this, tonight, it was perfect." She said quietly.

"Of course, you're a very important member of our strange little family." They finished their coffee and Gibbs got up to leave.

"Do you have to go?" she knew she sounded like a little kid, but didn't really care at the moment.

He sat back down next to her, "I guess not, do you want to watch one of those movies Tony got you?"

"I don't have a TV." She said flatly.

"Use your laptop." She felt stupid; of course, the stupid computer could play movies. She put in 'My Fair Lady' not having any idea what it was about, but she didn't really feel like watching something called 'Body Heat' with Gibbs.

By 'I could have danced all night, I could have danced all night, and still have begged for more…' Ziva was asleep. Gibbs was slightly amused, 'Why do they always fall asleep on me? I'm a giant pillow? Obviously.' He thought. Carefully he lifted Ziva, carried her to her room, and placed her in bed. He went back to the living room and grabbed her new skeleton and placed it in bed with her.

"Goodnight princess." He said, shutting the door behind him and going to sleep on her couch.

* * *

Ziva woke in the middle of the night, she looked down, and she was snuggling with Steve. She didn't remember going to bed though. It was 0342, close enough to the time she normally wakes up, good enough.

She got up, put her running clothes on, and went to the living room to stretch. She was a little shocked when she found Gibbs sleeping in there. He must have been a very light sleeper because just walking in the room woke him up.

"Morning Ziva." He said sleepily.

"Sorry I woke you." She said. "I'm going to go run, I'll be back in 30 minutes."

When Ziva came back Gibbs had made her breakfast. "Why did you make breakfast?"

"Sometimes little girls need to be pampered. Hurry up and eat, because I'll need to go home and dress before we go to work."

They went through their morning routines and when they arrived Ziva found a framed picture of everyone from last night on her desk.


	5. Chapter 5

Family vacation

"Tell them too bad, I want to go on a trip with you and I don't trust that they can keep their noses clean while we are gone, so they are just going to have to come too." Jenny stated in her best director and my word is final voice.

He just smiled and shook her head, "You do realize you sound like a crazy person, right?"

"How is wanting to spend time with you crazy?" she demanded.

"That's not crazy, I personally think more time away from here is good, but you want to bring the rest of them? What are we going to play Family Vacation now?"

"Sure why not?"

"Am I going to win this argument?" he asked. She shook her head no, "Fine. But I want you to know this is insane. They are going to pout and have tantrums. You can deal with that."

"You have such faith in them Jethro." She said.

* * *

Gibbs walked slowly back to his desk trying to figure out how to tell them they would be spending the next week in the middle of no where and wouldn't be attending to whatever weekend plans they may have had.

"Ziva, go get Abby for me." He said before sitting at his desk.

She and Abby came a few minutes later. "Ok, before anything is said, remember this was not my idea and I tried to talk her out of it, but the director has decided we need to have a team building retreat. As such you're all going to leave work early so you can pack, be ready at 0900, we'll pick you up." He said.

All of them let out a groan; he knew this was going to happen, "All complaints should be submitted loudly to the director."

As if queued, Jenny showed up at his desk. "Complaints won't be tolerated." She told the team who then scattered in a huff. "Thanks for throwing me under the bus Jethro."

He smiled, "Any time." He stood up to walk her back to her office.

"Ok, everything is settled, I take it by their reactions, they weren't too pleased."

"I told you they were going to be pissed off." He said biting back a laugh.

"Well I'm so glad you know them so well, but I'm not going to listen to them whine on the ride tomorrow." She said.

"What are you suggesting then Jenny? They are going to still be pissed tomorrow." He said.

"I don't know, be Daddy and make them be quite." She said.

"Yea, except Daddy thinks it's a bad idea to bring the children anyway." He said back to her.

"You're not getting out of this either. None of your team ever takes time off, and sense we are all going together we are going to be able to write it off and get paid for it."

She was getting frustrated. She didn't want to fight about it. He wrapped his arms around her, "You are one difficult woman." He said. "Come on, lets go get the car we are taking and go get packed, I'm totally up for leaving in the middle of the day, what do you say?"

"I can't, but I'll see you later tonight."

* * *

Around 1900 Gibbs heard a knock at his door. There she was, bound and determined to play family, Jenny. "Hello." He said before he kissed her. "I take it your just going to stay here for the night?"

"I guess so." She was excited, rarely did she get him completely alone, and she wasn't going to let that go.

The rest of their evening was pretty uneventful.

Across town Abby was ranting on the phone to McGee, "This is so stupid. I had plans for this weekend, there is going to be an all weekend rager, and now I'm instead of great music and awesome parties, I'm going to go play mountain girl?"

"You think I like this any better then you do? Not that I had crazy plans but I don't want to go to the woods, there are bugs there." He said, that was a feeble argument and he knew it but still, the middle of nowhere and McGee didn't mix. "So what are you bringing to keep yourself entertained then?"

"My iPod and some books. You?"

"My laptop, a few books, ear plugs so I don't have to listen to Tony. Oh God, how many movies do you think he is going to bring?"

"I'm going to guess a lot."

In another phone call on yet another side of town Tony and Ziva were having a similar conversation. "So Zee-vah, what are you bringing?"

"Books, and let me guess DiNozzo, you're bringing a dvd store worth of movies."

"Yea, anything you want to watch?" he asked.

"I don't know Tony, I'll leave the movie choices up to you."

"Ok, and I'll leave the killing/stuffing/cooking of a bear to you and a sharpened toothpick." He said with a laugh.

* * *

After shoving all of the children into the car, Gibbs started driving, it would be a 3 hour drive, and only 20 minutes in and they were already acting like 4 year olds.

"Stay on your side Tony." Tim shouted.

"Come on McBubbleBoy, I like to stretch out."

Gibbs looked at Jenny, "I told you."

Jenny rolled her eyes, "Do something about this." She hissed at him.

"No. This is your thing Jen, you wanted to play house with them, you deal with it." She had never seen him like this, it was strange, yes she had pushed to go on this trip, but thought that sense they were adults, the childish are we there yet crap wouldn't be part of it.

"Fine." She said quietly. "McGee, DiNozzo, sit on your seats, if you can't behave this is going to be a really unpleasant trip, for you."

"Sorry Director." They mumbled. Gibbs was impressed.

The next hour or so was pretty quite until Abby had to make an announcement, "Guys, I have to go to the bathroom."

"What happened to hit the head before we leave Abs?" Gibbs asked slightly annoyed, he had wanted to drive straight there and not have to stop.

"I did, but I drank a whole Caf-Pow, and I got to go now!" she squealed.

Gibbs angrily pulled off on the next exit. "Ok, everyone use the head. No one, and I mean no one buy any drinks or snacks. Is that understood?" They all nodded, he didn't look pleased to had to have stopped.

"Don't you think you're being a little harsh, Jethro?" Jenny asked him while they watched the four bound off for the toilets.

"No, not really, they're adults and instead of acting as such they are acting like little kids. Its annoying at best."

She took hold of his hand, "I'll make it up to you, I promise."

"Oh, I'm holding you to that." He said, finally smiling again.

After all of them managed to get back into the vehicle, they took off once more. Thankfully, after about 15 minutes, everyone fell asleep, and it was just Gibbs and the road in front of him. This wasn't too bad, nothing like nothingness.

* * *

He finally pulled up to the cabin in the woods they had rented, "Ok, wake up." He said gruffly. Once out of the car he stretched a little seeing as he hadn't moved in a few hours. The rest got out slowly and went to get there stuff.

"Uhm, Director? Where are we supposed to sleep?" Abby asked.

"Well there are supposed to be two rooms with two beds in them, so figure out who your going to room with and go from there." She replied while reaching for her bag.

It took everyone a while to figure out who there were going to be sleeping buddies with, though in the end it didn't surprise anyone that McGee and Abby took one room and Ziva and Tony another, just who they spent more time with any way.

Once up in their room Gibbs turned to Jenny, "So now that you have us trapped here, what are you planning on doing with us?"

She smiled, rolled her eyes and kissed him, "How about that?"

"I guess I'm ok with that, but you know they might get the wrong impression when you try to make out with Ziva…" she punched him in the arm.

He went to hug her when they heard a loud noise followed by yelling. "McGee? Are you ok?" Abby was fussing over the mass at the bottom of the stairs that turned out to be Tim.

DiNozzo had ducted into his and Ziva's room to hide out the rest of the storm. "What happened?" Gibbs demanded.

"Tony tried to kill McGee!" Abby shrieked.

"DiNozzo, come out here." Gibbs demanded while heading down stairs to check on McGee.

"Ok, I swear this isn't my fault." Tony was telling the director. She nodded and followed him down the stairs.

Once Gibbs was able to pull Abby off of McGee he sat the children down on the sofa next to Ziva, who was reading a book. "Ok. We've been here for less then an hour and there is already an injury. Who sees something wrong with this picture?"

"Oo, Gibbs, oh oh, pick me. Pick me." Abby was bouncing again.

"What Abby?"

"Tony threw McGee down the stairs and that's mean."

"I didn't throw Probie down the stairs. Gibbs I swear, why would I do something like that?"

"Right, McGee what happened?" The director asked.

"I was upstairs and Tony was running, and he sort of ran into me, and that's when I fell down the stairs."

"Ok, DiNozzo, why didn't you try to help McGee once it was obvious he was hurt?" Gibbs growled.

"I was going to, but then you came out looking well that look you've got on right now…." Tony suddenly found his hands amazingly interesting. "Sorry McBroken."

"Tony have you ever tried to apologize without insulting me at the same time?" McGee demanded.

"Come on. This is so stupid your fine and over…" Tony stopped the second Gibbs's hand connected with the back of his head, "Sorry boss."

"Right, DiNozzo, stop attacking McGee, Abby stop over reacting, McGee stop trying to smooth things out for Tony, its really annoying, I'm glad you have his six, but some times you have got to let him take a fall, especially if he causes you to fall down a flight of stairs. And Ziva, you're currently my favorite." Gibbs said before walking outside.

"Should we move?" Abby asked.

Jenny looked at them for a moment, nodded, "Just stay out of trouble." With that Jenny went to catch up to Gibbs who had decided to take a walk. "Want some company?"

"I could always use some company, as long as you aren't bringing drama with you." He said.

"Nah, I left the kids at home." She said with a laugh.

"Well I like the sound of that." He said as he went to kiss her, "Wait, aren't you worried that we'll come back and it will be all a pile of rumble and ash?"

"That's a risk I am willing to take if it gets me alone with you." She said. They interlocked hands and walked silently enjoying the stillness and one another's company.

They eventually made it to the lake a mile or so away from the cabin they were staying in, "Maybe, Jenny, you had a good idea. Coming here I mean, but still you had to bring the children with us?"

"Sometimes Mommy wants to spend time with her family, is that so wrong?" she mock pouted.

"And sometimes Daddy wants to spend time with Mommy and forget about the rest of the family." He responded.

* * *

Back in the cabin of insanity the children were fighting over which movie they should watch.

"I want to watch a _good_ movie." Abby complained.

"This is a good movie, it's a classic!" Tony fired back.

"I've not seen this movie." Ziva interjected.

"Be fair Ziva, you've only seen like seven movies all together." McGee responded.

They were all fighting loudly when the 'parents' returned. "What the hell is going on now?" Gibbs yelled. All of them instantly shut-up, "I asked a question."

"We are trying to pick out a movie to watch together." Tony said.

"Alright, what are the options?" Jenny asked.

"Mars On Fire: 3rd Times Burning, The Wizard of Oz, Casablanca, or Back to the Future." Tony said.

"And Tony wants to watch Mars On Fire and it's the really sucky one, the 3rd one, its so lame, I mean I've seen some really bad movies, but this one is even worse then my cousin Bubba's documentary on the alligator fighters, not that alligator fighters aren't awesome but it was…."

"Abby, does this have a point?" Gibbs asked.

"Just that I don't want to watch Mars On Fire."

"Alright, well sense you can't seem to agree on anything, we'll pick the movie. Ok Jenny, choose between Casablanca or Wizard of Oz."

"Casablanca. But not until after dinner." She turned to go and make dinner, "Is anyone going to help me?" she shouted back towards them, Ziva and Tim ran to the kitchen to help, Abby and Tony sat on the sofa shifting dirty looks between to one another.

"How old are you two?" Gibbs asked. They just looked at him with pouty lips. "I'd suggest you suck those back in, if you want to keep them." They tried to wipe the pouts off, Gibbs sighed, sat between them and put an arm around either of them, "Silly children."

Dinner went by without much incident, and so did watching the movie. Unfortunately the 'children' fell asleep before it ended. "Who do you want to take up first?" Jenny asked.

"I don't know, I guess the boys first, they are heavier, and I don't want to be super tired and drop them." Jenny nodded and he walked over to DiNozzo and picked him up, "He needs to lay off the Chinese food." Carefully they got Tony up to his bed, Jenny pulled the covers down so Gibbs could put him in his bed. After covering and tucking him in.

Next Gibbs went to grab McGee, "Did you know Tim lost weight?" he asked her.

"No, but I knew he had gone on some diet recently." They got McGee in his bed and headed for Ziva.

She stirred a little, enough to open her eyes when they were on the stairs ,"Gibbs?"

"Yes Ziva, just go back to sleep." They put her into bed and closed the door to her and Tony's room, "Three down, one to go."

Abby didn't wake at all, but after she was deposited in her bed she reached out and grabbed Gibbs's arm. After a few minutes worth of struggle he managed to retrieve his arm. "You're the only one left." He said to Jenny as he picked her up. She laughed and he threw her onto the bed. She started to get under the covers, "Your not wearing your pajamas…"

She smirked, "I know…" they enjoyed the rest of their evening and fell asleep curled up in one another's arms.


	6. Chapter 6

**POV changes between Gibbs and Jenny.**

Vacation Part 2

So here we are, on day two of Jen's insane idea. I thought I was the first to wake up, but Ziva beat me to it. Its ok, Ziva's not that bad. She's pretty quite. I like quite when it comes to the children. Not that I mind their banter all the time, but lately they've been squabbling a lot.

That's one of the reasons I had decided to only have one child. Kelly would have enjoyed this trip, she liked going camping.

"Coffee?" Ziva asked.

"Do you really have to ask?" She smiled and handed me mug. "Thank you."

"So when will the others wake up?"

"I'm not sure, DiNozzo will sleep forever if given the chance. Abby, I'm surprised she is still asleep, but then again she didn't bring a Caf-Pow machine with her, so who knows. McGee will probably be up soon, and when I left Mommy she was going to shower."

"Gibbs?"

"Yes Ziva?"

"Are we supposed to call you Mom and Dad now?"

I couldn't help but laugh. I mean Jenny and I kept making those comments to one another, but that was all in jest. Then Abby is calling Ducky Pop-pop and had called me Daddy, but once more that was a joke. So how are you supposed to respond to this? "Ziva, you can call me whatever you want."

"So I can call you Suzi?"

"That's not what I mean, Ziva. Please don't start acting up now, you've been so good. I don't want to have to get a new favorite." I said.

Just as I had Abby came in, "I thought I was your favorite?"

She started to pout, "Ok, silly child. You're all my favorite. Just some times others are more favorites then the others."

"Morning girls. Jethro." Jenny said.

* * *

Well, this was an amusing sight. They were sitting around drinking coffee, all looking like they could use a good run with a hairbrush, but this is nice. This is why I wanted to come, quite moments with them.

Unfortunately, it didn't last long, from another room I heard shouting. "Are you going to deal with this Jethro?" I asked him.

"Come on Mommy, lets go see what the demon spawn are up to now." He said and we walked over to find McGee and Tony at one another's throats again. I was going to say something but Gibbs beat me to the punch in a deadly soft voice he said, "You two, be dressed and outside in ten minutes." They scurried up the stairs, not waiting to piss him off any further. "Why did we have them?"

"I'm not sure, it seemed like a good idea at the time." I said. We stood there for a moment, "So what are you going to do with them?"

"Make them burn off some of that energy and try to get the boys to get over whatever it is they've been going through, I liked them better when they were pulling pranks together, now they're just cranky."

I kissed him for a second until Tony cleared his throat, "Hello, children in the room." He said.

"Right, with me, children." He said and they followed him out the door.

* * *

"DiNozzo, see that wood pile over there?" he nodded, "Double it."

He looked horrified, "Boss, I can't do that all by myself." He stopped his protest after I shot him a glare, then his shoulders fell forward and he set off to do it.

"Uhm, Boss, do you want me to help Tony?" McGee asked. Poor McGee, he's like a little kid, terrified of being in trouble and always wanting to help his big brother.

"Did I tell you to help DiNozzo?"

"Uhm, no. So what do you want me to do then."

"Follow me McGee, is that hard?" I asked. He shook his head and began to trail after me.

We got into the car and I began to drive it took McGee a few minutes to work up the courage to talk. "Uhm, Boss?"

"McGee."

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"Grocery Store, unless you want to be left on the side of the road." He didn't reply, just looked out the window. "McGee, didn't your parents ever split you and Sarah up every so often to keep the two of you from ripping one another apart?"

"No, not really. Sarah is a lot younger than me. But unlike Tony, I didn't pick on her constantly." He said with a bit of anger in his voice.

"Yea, older brothers are tough sometimes, but that's what parents are for. So while Tony is chopping fire wood for no real reason, you are going to the store with me."

"Is that supposed to be a prize or a punishment?" he slapped his hand over his mouth the second he realized he had said that aloud.

It just made me laugh, "You don't want to spend time with me McGee?"

"Oh no, I didn't mean it like that, I mean, uhm…I…it just kinda….are you mad at me now?"

"Not at this moment, no." we sat in silence again for a couple of minutes, "Answer this for me, why do you let DiNozzo push you around as much as you do?"

"I don't know."

"That's not an answer Tim. Try again." I said as I pulled into a parking space.

"I really don't. Its just the way Tony is. I guess." We got out and went into the local market, local being a loose term, it was twenty miles away.

* * *

It had been about an hour and a half sense Gibbs had taken the boys outside and I was beginning to wonder what was going. So I went outside to find Tony chopping wood? What was that about? "Tony?"

He stopped and turned to look at me, "Yes, mother?"

"What are you doing?" I choose to ignore the pissy tone he said mother in.

"Well Daddy-Dearest took off with his beloved McFavoriteChild and left me here to do this by myself." He sounded like a moody teenager.

"Last I heard, Ziva was his favorite child. So what did you do that caused him to tell you to do chores?" I asked. I knew very well that it was because he wouldn't stop screwing with McGee, but I was curious as to whether or not he knew it.

"Because you guys think I'm too hard on Probie." He said flatly.

I felt bad for him, not that he didn't deserve some punishment, but his facial expression was screaming we hate him.

"Stop that for a little bit, come and sit." I told him. He looked unsure as to what to do, "I promise, you won't get in any trouble." Reluctantly he went and sat next to me.

"So is he going to be mad at me forever?" he asked.

"Nah, he can never really stay mad for long. But it would be nice if you could manage to not harm McGee for a day or so." He looked a little sad.

"I don't mean to hurt him, it just seems to happen. I just like to mess with him."

I laughed, "Spoken like a true older brother." Just as I finished my sentence Jethro and McGee returned.

"DiNozzo, with me."

* * *

I got back to find Tony sitting with Jen instead of working on his woodpile, but the look on her face said not to think about it. We walked down the road a little while until I was sure we were far enough away from everyone so I could talk to him. "Tony, can you tell me why you keep tormenting McGee?"

"I don't really know. Because Abby is the baby and trying to do anything with her could get me killed, and Ziva would kill me herself, and Probie is a lot of fun to mess with, he doesn't go running off to tattle tale or anything of that nature."

I laughed, that's my Tony. "You are probably right there, maybe I should tell Tim to learn how to tattle on you so you will lighten up on him."

"But that's how my and Probie's relationship is." He protested.

"I know." I said quietly.

"You do?"

I nodded, "I do because that is the exact same thing McGee said earlier. So if you two want to duke it out, that's fine, but you are going to lighten up on the pranks, or at the very least, make it to where we don't have to hear about them, work together some times."

He smiled, "If you recall, last time me and Probie worked together Dad grounded us."

"I'd do it again in a heartbeat. But that was different, you two were supposed to be working, you were in a federal building and stealing other people's possessions." Thinking back on it, it was pretty funny, annoying but funny.

Now here I am a blink later with my oldest son thinking I didn't like him anymore. I really don't know what to do. He's not McGee or the girls, so I can't just hug him and make it all better. I wish he was one of the others right now.

Thankfully, I didn't have to wonder about it much longer, he went to hug me. I hugged him back, "Something you want to tell me DiNozzo?"

"Nah, Boss."

"Boss, wasn't I Dad two minutes ago?" I asked him with a laugh.

"Fine, nah Dad, I'm swell." He said with a smirk. Then I cuffed him on the head.

* * *

"Shut up, Ziva!" Abby yelled.

"I'm not taking orders from a gum head like you." Ziva shot back.

"Bubble Head, Ziva." McGee corrected.

"Stay out of it Timmy if you know what's good for you." Abby shouted back.

Tim informed me that they had been going at it like this for at least twenty minutes. He didn't know is what they were fighting about. "I'm going to give you to the count of three to stop fighting and tell me what's going on." I stated. Neither of them said anything "One…Two…Three."

They still hadn't said anything, Gibbs came up behind them with Tony, "She asked you a question." They still didn't speak. "Ziva, what was your fight about?"

"We weren't fighting." She said.

"Did they teach you in Israel that lying is a bad thing?" he asked.

"They did." She said.

"Then why don't you try again, what was the fight about?"

"I don't think we were fighting there was no bloodshed."

"Semantics is not a good defense. Abby, what were you fighting about?"

"Ziva was being mean." She said in a whiney little kid voice. I love Abby, I really do, but some times she pushes the baby bit a little too far.

* * *

How many times am I going to have to go through this stuff? They are adults? Or at least I was pretty sure they are. "Right, Ziva, go sit on your bed. Abs, do the same with your own."

"Gibbs, come on, she attacked…." Abby started, but the look I was giving didn't leave room for argument, "Right, I'll be sitting on my bed."

"McGee, DiNozzo, any ideas what the hell is going on?" I asked.

"Well, uhm, its stupid." McGee said.

"Care to elaborate Tim?" Jenny asked.

"Its about you saying Ziva's your favorite. Abby had been making comments at Ziva, trying to bait her into getting in a fight, and possibly hitting Abby so that you'd get mad at Ziva and Abby get her place back." We were all looking at him like he was insane. "I told you it was stupid. Well, it ends with Abby finally managed to get Ziva mad enough she started to fight back."

"So all this is over Daddy's love and attention?" Tony asked in a very sarcastic tone.

"Looks that way." I turned to Jenny, "I warned you, we shouldn't have had kids, but oh no, you thought they'd add fun and adventure to our lives."

"Well you can't say there isn't any adventure Jethro."

"Where's the fun? It seems like every time I turn around I have to deal with another tantrum."

"Its just the way it goes."

I pinched the bridge of my nose, it seems I've been doing that a lot in the last two days, Jen is never going to live this one down, oh no, there'll be pay back for years. "Right, I'm going to go have a nice little chat with the girls." I got to the hallway between their rooms, "Girls, come out here please." Slowly they both made it out to greet me. "So who is going to tell me what's going on between you two?"

"Nothing, Gibbs, it's not important, I'm sorry Abby." Ziva said.

"Me too." Abby said back, then they went to hug one another. This is what I like about girls, they get over things a lot faster then the boys do.

"No more fighting?" they nodded, "And no more acting like toddlers?" They exchanged glances and then grabbed on my legs and sat on my feet. "I guess that's a no then."

* * *

Jethro, Abby, and Ziva all came back down stairs looking no worse for the ware. "Everything ok?" I asked.

"Yea, everything peachy, how much longer are we going to be held in 'Family Vacation' hell?" he asked.

I couldn't help but look sad. "You're not having a good time?"

"No, I'm having a great time wondering what to do with these five year olds."

We left to go take a walk outside. "So are you really that unhappy?" I asked him.

"Nah, just frustrated, if they don't grow up soon, I'm going to give up and spank them." He said.

I couldn't tell if he was joking or being serious. "You know, Dr Spock says you should let your children blossom with no boundaries to allow their creative sprits to bloom."

"He sounds like a jackass." He said with a bit of a laugh.

"Maybe he's right though." I said.

"What the hell does this man know about gardening? If you don't weed the plants they die."

"True. Well I don't know. Maybe we should just go home and they can go back to normal." I offered.

"Nah, we are already here, besides the second we get back they'll still be fighting, just have their weapons and whatever else to attack one another with. Whatever's going on has got to be dealt with before we go home."

"I guess you're right."

"When am I not right, Jen?" he asked. I could think of at least one time, when we were in Paris, before I left, I asked him if he loved me, he didn't respond, that's what sealed it, I left, he was wrong then, I doubt he knows it though.

"Well I guess we should get back and make sure our little hooligans aren't at one another's throats." I said.

* * *

To be honest I wasn't sure myself if I could bring myself to spank them, even if they have all been dancing on my last nerve. I had to spank Kelly a few times it nearly broke my heart.

_Flash Back Sequence:_

_After two weeks of field training I returned home to find a harassed looking Shannon. "Why Mrs. Gibbs, you look beautiful." I said to her._

"_You shouldn't lie, its not a good thing to teach our daughter." She said back._

"_Where is the little one?" I asked her._

"_In her room, sulking." _

"_What happened?" I asked her as I grabbed my gear from the back of the truck._

"_She has been having a lot of tantrums recently. Today's including breaking a vase and throwing a baseball at the way, which by the way, do you think you can fix the hole in the wall this weekend?" _

_Well, Kelly is nothing if not my child, I had quite a few of those tantrums at her age. Mine were a little more violent, but still. "Yea, I'll get on that some time later tonight." _

"_Gibbs, don't do anything about the wall, I've already taken care of that, but you can have the next tantrum, its all yours, I promise." She said, trying to lighten the mood. I always loved that about her, she could make anything not seem horrible at all. _

"_Anything you want my dear." I said as I kissed her. _

_I mended the hole before dinner and went up to Kelly's room to collect her for dinner. Unfortunately, she wasn't there. I checked the head, she wasn't there either. "Shannon?" I called down to her._

"_What?"_

"_Did you send Kelly somewhere?" I was beginning to panic. _

"_No, she should be in her room." She called back._

"_Well, she's not." _

"_What do you mean 'She's not?'" I could hear the worry in her voice growing. _

"_Ok, you stay here, call the police, and I'll start a search for her." I told her as I headed out the door. _

_Where could this child have gotten to? Its not like she could just hop in a car and drive off. After an hour of searching and several phone calls, Shannon managed to track Kelly down at a friends house down the street. _

_I went and collected her, I was a total mix of emotions, one I was happy she was safe and two angered that she had run away like this._

_Once we got home I had calmed down enough to figure out what was going on in her little head, "Kelly, why did you run away?"_

"_I didn't run away, I was only at Becky;s house." _

"_You left without telling Mommy or Daddy, that's running away."_

"_It is?" she asked. I nodded, "I didn't mean to run away." _

"_Then why didn't you ask Mommy if you could go see your friend?" _

"_She would have said no." she said sadly._

"_Why is that?"_

"_Cuz I was in trouble." She was right about being in trouble, and I could see the guilt starting to eat up at her. It did it the same way every time, she would start to shift in her seat a little and her hands would start knotting themselves up around her stomach. So I had to spank her….._

_End Flash Back _

"Jethro?" Jenny called from behind me.

I shook my head, "What?"

"You just looked a little spaced." She said.

"Yea, you might say that." I could see smoke coming up from the chimney, "Bit warm out for a fire? I guess DiNozzo wanted to put his wood to good use." I took her hand we walked back to the cabin to find that they were all sitting around with sticks and marshmallows making s'mors.

"Gibbs!" Abby looked like her normal super excited self. "I made one for you and one for the director." She said as she trusted the campfire treat at us.

"Thank you Abby." Jenny said as she went to sit near them, I followed.

So maybe this won't be as terrible after all, they seem to be getting along, Abby is trying to show Ziva how to make s'mors, McGee is being Mr Perfection on his roasting, and Tony is imitating some western while he tries not to burn his marshmallow.

"I don't understand what is supposed to be fun about burning a piece of fluff and eating." Ziva said.

"Because, Zee-vah, it just is." Tony said as he blew the flame out on his marshmallow. We were all expecting it, a few seconds later Tony was at his feet, "Let's watch a movie!"

"Only if you all will stay awake for the movie, I'm not carrying you upstairs again." I said.

"Please don't watch that stupid Mars on Fire movie." Abby pleaded.

"Fine." He came back a few minutes later with The Seven Year Itch. Two days down, three to go…..

**I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter. Oh well. Hope it didn't suck hardcore.**


	7. Chapter 7

Vacation Part 3

The 3rd day went by without much if any incident, it was nice, 'Thankfully they were acting their proper age again.' Gibbs thought, not that he minded them acting silly when they were in private, but work would be a different, on the job these kids had to be adults. 'So maybe Jen was right, it was good to get them away from work for a little while, let them get all those jittery childish things out of them.'

"Gibbs! Gibbs! Gibbs!" Abby was shouting as she bound down the stairs.

"Abby?" He looked up from his book he hadn't really been reading.

"Gibbs!" she jumped on the sofa next to him.

"What Abby?" he asked her.

"Do you think we could go to the lake today?" she asked with those rather large eyes, whenever Abby was excited her eyes seemed to quadruple in size.

"Sure, Abby, you know you don't have to ask me." He said.

"Oh, but I was meaning all of us, including you."

"Why don't you just go with Tony, Ziva, and McGee? That would be more fun for you guys, you don't want to get slowed down by the old people do you?" he asked her.

Jenny walked in "Speak for yourself on being old Jethro."

"I was just saying it might be better for them to go out on their own without our supervision." He said to her.

"Yea, just keep trying to dig yourself out of that hole." She said as she sat herself on his other side.

"Ok, so I guess you're not going to go with us then?" Abby asked. They both shook their heads 'no.'

* * *

After the others left it was rather quite. "Still think this was a bad idea?" Jenny asked him.

"I guess it wasn't as bad as it could have been, everyone is in one piece, no trips to the emergency room, McGee didn't get covered in poison ivy, Ziva didn't snap anyone's neck."

"You have such faith in them." She said.

"So you keep telling me." He said. They sat snuggled up on the sofa for a few hours before deciding to move and make dinner. "Do you know when they were planning on coming back?"

"I'm not really sure, they'll return when they return." She said whilst chopping some vegetables.

"I could have told you that." He said.

They finished making dinner when the children came in, "Gibbs! Gibbs! Gibbs!" seemed to be Abby's favorite cry as of late.

"What Abby?"

"Its McGee! He fell, and its not pretty." She said as McGee was held up with Ziva and Tony on either side of him. Poor McGee, damn poison ivy and he had a pretty bad cut on his forehead.

"So much for no hospital visits." Jenny said trying really hard not to laugh. She grabbed a washcloth and placed it over his wound.

"Car, now." Was all Gibbs had to say, everyone was piling into the car, McGee used to the GPS on his phone to find the closet ER to make sure he didn't need stitches.

* * *

"Are you the family of Tim McGee?" a woman in scrubs asked.

"Yea, where is he?" Gibbs asked.

"He's being stitched up." She said.

Abby looked terrified, "Stitched? Is he ok? Was it really that bad? I mean I know it looked bad, but I've seen worse, like this one time I was working in the lab and Ducky got a body and there were several shards of glass poking out of …."

"Abby." Gibbs said slightly irritated. "So doctor, what all was done?"

"He need three stitches, the cut was pretty bad, washed his face up, and gave him a shot to control the swelling and irritation from the poison ivy, also we did some X-rays on his right arm, he has hairline fracture, so he'll need to be in a soft cast for a week or two. Other than that he's fine, you should be able to take him in a few minutes."

"Wait, what is a 'soft cast?'" Gibbs asked.

Tony jumped in, "Oh Boss its like a splint, he can take it off to shower and stuff." Gibbs just stared at him, "It's a good thing, means Probie is fine."

The doctor nodded, "You can fill his prescription upstairs at the pharmacy on your way out."

"Thank you Doctor." Gibbs said. They sat and waited another ten minutes or so for McGee to come out, poor kid looked worse than when they brought him. He looked so sad with his stitches, cast, and over all blotchiness. "Did you get your meds, McGee?"

"Not yet." He said quietly. He felt bad, why was it always him? Why couldn't Ziva get hurt once and a while? That was simple enough she'd never let anything happen, not in her ninja code. And nothing bad could happen to Abby, it would be tragic, Abby's too happy and awesome to ever get hurt, and well there was Tony…Nothing would happen to him simply because if it did they would never hear the end of it. All that left was McGee. Poor McGee defiantly had middle-child-syndrome.

"Let's go then." Gibbs said, then he turned back to Jenny, "Can you manage to get the rest of them in the car ready to go?" she nodded.

Once McGee and Gibbs were safely in the elevator away from the others Gibbs finally turned to him to ask, "What happen? And I want the truth. And if you recall one of the first things Abby said to you, I'm like Santa Claus, I know when you've been naughty." He said with a grin.

"Well Tony and I were hiking."

"And how did you end up at the bottom with a blood coming out of your head?"

"We were just goofing around and we saw Abby and Ziva…." McGee had suddenly found his hands incredibly fascinating.

"Still don't see how you ended up at the fall go boom part."

"So you know how you said we should work together more…" Tim was looking everywhere but at Gibbs. Thankfully the elevator dinged and the doors opened. They walked over to the pharmacy counter and handed the nurse his script.

"McGee, I'm not going to wait all day to find out what happen. Spill or I won't let you have your pain meds."

"Sir, I must impress upon you that Mr. McGee's medication is not something you can…" the nurse said.

"Did I ask you?" Gibbs asked curtly giving her a patent 'Don't talk back to me' glare that made even the manliest men cower in fear. Then he turned his attention back to McGee, "Come on Tim, you're not in trouble, and if it makes you talk faster I offer you immunity for whatever fool-headed stunt you attempted."

"Ok ok ok. So we saw Abby and Ziva and decided it would be fun to pull a prank on them. So Tony thought it would be funny if we made it look like we we're having a huge fight, and so we started to take swings at one another."

"Is that were the bruise on your cheek is from?" he asked.

"No nothing like that, we didn't actually hit one another, that was a rock or a tree stump or something from the fall. Well once Abby and Ziva rushed to break us up, Ziva was a little over-zealous and when she grabbed me and spun me out of the way of the 'fight' I slipped and well you can guess the rest." Poor McGee, he looked even worse now, if that was some how possible. He felt terrible ratting out his friends like that.

"So it was all an accident?" Gibbs asked after a minute or so of watching him squirm. McGee nodded furiously. "Alright then. Lets get you home so you can go to bed." Gibbs said as the nurse handed the meds to him.

* * *

After McGee was safely tucked away in bed and the others were watching yet another movie, seriously how many movies could DiNozzo have brought? "Ziva." Gibbs called from another room.

Tony and Abby gave her encouraging looks as she perp walked to the kitchen. "Gibbs?"

"Have a seat." He said, she sat and he passed her a cup of tea, "McGee told me what happen."

"Come on Gibbs, it was an accident, you don't think I would purposefully harm McGee do you?" she sounded panicky.

"Calm down, I know it was an accident." He said before taking a deep swig from his coffee cup.

"Then why call for me?" she asked.

"I wanted to know if you're ok?"

"Of course I'm ok, do you see any blood trails?" she asked.

"That's not what I meant. McGee is hurt, and even if it was an accident it doesn't mean that you wouldn't feel any guilt. Especially sense he had to go to the ER." Gibbs said.

She just looked down at her tea, it was blueberry flavored, tasted just like a blueberry muffin in liquid form, "Who makes this tea? I must get some when we get back." She said trying to avoid the conversation.

'That's my little assassin.' Gibbs thought, 'Emotions aren't her thing, I got that, but she is probably eating away on the inside.' "Celestial Seasonings."

She nodded and they sat in silence, finally she managed to say the thing she never thought she would, "I've killed many men, I've harmed countless in so many ways, but when Tim fell, I don't know. Something was different." She said quietly.

"Its ok Ziver, McGee doesn't blame you. Its his own fault really for trying to play a prank on you." She shot him a confused look, "He and Tony thought it would be funny to 'fight' to see what you and Abby would do."

"Well next time I see Tony swinging at him I'm going to let it happen." She said quietly.

"You do that. Do you want to go finish whatever movie it is now?" he asked her.

"No." She said as she stood up to leave, "Goodnight Gibbs."

"Night, Ziva."

Gibbs sat alone in the kitchen drinking his coffee, several minutes later Jenny came in, "All good?"

"By this time tomorrow, yes, as soon as we are all back in our own homes and beds. We need to get back to something normal." He said into his coffee mug.

"Normal is good, but I had fun with the abnormal." She said quietly.

"You always were a strange one Jen." He said.

* * *

Finally the blessed moment arrived, everyone was piled back into the car, they were going home. No one could be as excited as Gibbs, they needed to be back to something normal, they're nice but its good to go home and spend time away from them.

After dropping everyone off at their various homes Gibbs returned to his, and to his one true love, the boat in the basement.

* * *

sorry idk if i care for it, but after numerous emails i figured i owed a few people at least something


End file.
